Poudlard dont vous êtes le héros
by Nogwavwi
Summary: Aventure interactive dans les couloirs de votre école de magie préférée. Vos choix déterminent la progression de l'histoire ! Dans quelle maison serez-vous réparti(e) ? A quoi ressemblera votre baguette ? Aurez-vous une bonne note en cours de métamorphose ? A vous de décider en créant votre récit sur mesure.
1. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre 1**

Vous connaissez le principe ? Oui ? Non ? Vous ne m'avez pas l'air très réactif, c'est dommage parce que l'affaire va se compliquer sensiblement dans très peu de temps.

J'explique quand même : vous êtes actuellement face (ou légèrement de profil voire sous, si vous aimez installer votre ordinateur portable sur votre ventre en vous affalant tel une loutre OU que vous êtes du genre à vous planquer sous votre bureau parce que vous êtes bizarre) bref vous vous trouvez en présence (c'est mieux, pas de stigmatisation des pratiques de lecture) d'un texte qui va exiger de votre part des CHOIX. Mot effrayant si l'en est, bien que plus que « V*******t » par exemple (bon peut-être pas plus, mais un peu flippant quand même) il signifie que les décisions que vous prendrez auront un impact sur votre parcours de lecture et sur les événements que vivront les personnages. En gros, si vous répondez A et que votre voisin répond B, il se peut que vos personnages décèdent dans d'atroces souffrances tandis que ceux du voisin susmentionné gagneront au loto et couleront des jours paisibles à Ibiza.

Une précision quand même : vous pouvez jouer sans personne à vos côtés. Le voisin n'est ni fourni avec l'histoire ni obligatoire, ni même vaguement recommandé. Deuxième précision pour la route : Oui je suis adepte des digressions, et non ça ne va pas simplifier votre progression, mais je vais tenter de me calmer, promis (là je croise les doigts, vous le voyez pas mais je croise les doigts, ce qui me contraint à taper sur mon clavier avec l'auriculaire et me prend un temps fou. Tout ça pour dire – j'ai décroisé les doigts avec un grand soulagement – que les promesses formulées ici ne valent que dalle. Vous voilà prévenu(e).).

Reprenons. L'interactivité est la clé de ce texte. Tout ce que vous avez à faire c'est lire attentivement, prendre les décisions qui s'imposent et suivre mes instructions.

Par exemple :

Face à cet énoncé brouillon et dénotant sans la moindre ambiguïté un esprit tordu et manipulateur, vous décidez :

A. de fermer cette page immédiatement

= eh bah faites-le, je vais pas vous raccompagner à la porte non plus.

(ah et les personnages dont vous n'avez même pas encore la responsabilité sont tous morts après une lente agonie sanglante, bisous).

B. de continuer malgré tout, armé d'un courage et d'une patience qui vous serviront pour la suite.

= rendez-vous au chapitre 2.

C'est clair pour tout monde ?

Oui = aller au chapitre 2.

Non = retourner au haut de la page.

* * *

Dernière précision : l'histoire que vous allez co-écrire se passe dans une sorte de temporalité alternative à celle de la saga. Parce que même si je considère que cette histoire se passe à notre époque, je refuse que vous ayez un autre directeur que Dumbledore par exemple. Vous ne m'en voudrez pas, j'espère, si c'est pour assurer la qualité de votre scolarité ?


	2. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2**

Vous allez donc vivre une scolarité magique comme si vous y étiez, avec toutes les étapes que cela implique. Si vous vous sentez prêt(e) à vivre de palpitantes aventures… éteignez votre PC et sortez de chez vous, peut-être ? Ou restez où vous êtes et préparez-vous.

On commence doucement : si vous êtes admis(e) à Poudlard c'est que vous êtes… ?

Britannique oui, mais non, pour l'histoire ce n'est pas particulièrement décisif désolée.

La bonne réponse était : un(e) sorcier/ière !

D'ailleurs, comment l'avez-vous découvert ? (choisir parmi une des quatre options)

• Découvert ? Mais enfin, chez vous on naît sorcier depuis toujours ! Votre sang est tellement pur que votre groupe sanguin est inconnu des Moldus et que votre tante est aussi votre grand-mère et votre belle-sœur. Donc la réception de votre lettre, loin d'être un événement dans la famille, était plutôt une simple formalité, merci bien.

Direction le **chapitre 5** pour la suite des événements.

• C'est une histoire amusante, qui implique un arbre centenaire, une petite dame presque centenaire aussi, un beau jour de printemps, un bus scolaire et la moitié des forces de police de votre bourgade natale. Ah oui, et vous avez promis aux officiers du Ministère de la Magie de ne jamais raconter cet épisode à qui que ce soit. N'empêche, quand le ****** a percuté le **** de la *****, qu'est-ce qu'on s'était marré !

C'est au **chapitre 4** que ça se passe !

• Etant du genre peu impressionnable, aucun incident ne vous a jamais mis la puce à l'oreille et la surprise était totale à l'arrivée du hibou. Non vraiment, rien n'a jamais troublé votre petite vie rangée. D'autres auraient pu s'étonner de s'être retrouvé suspendu au clocher de l'église du village après un rêve agité, mais le somnambulisme touche beaucoup d'enfants n'est-ce pas ? Certains se seraient demandé si la chance insolente qui vous a fait remporter le grand prix de la tombola de la fête des écoles six ans de suite (alors que vous n'étiez inscrit(e) dans cet établissement que pendant cinq ans), mais vous avez simplement profité de vos six vélos en souriant à la vie. Les plus perplexes avanceraient sûrement que traverser la piscine municipale sans toucher l'eau relève plus de l'erreur de la nature que de l'exploit sportif, laissons-les médire.

Décidément, votre enfance tranquille ne vous aura pas préparé à ce qui vous attend, pauvre de vous.

Vous avancez sereinement vers le **chapitre 6**.

• Oh l'autre ! N'importe quoi les sorciers ça existe pas d'abord ! Pffff et puis quoi encore, les loups-garous aussi ?

Direction le **chapitre 3**.


	3. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3**

Oui alors, je sais pas si on s'est bien compris là.

Le but du jeu est de passer une bonne année à Poudlard, donc si vous êtes du genre pas particulièrement réceptif à tout ce qui est magie, licornes, centaures et émerveillement ça va pas le faire. Du coup je me vois dans l'obligation de vous disqualifier pour ce jeu, vous êtes prié(e) de retourner à la case départ ou de quitter cette page rageusement comme un triste Moldu qu'apparemment vous êtes. Avec les plus sincères condoléances de la maison.


	4. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4**

En sortant du commissariat, vous êtes une personne différente. Vous le savez, vous le sentez, rien ne peut plus vous arrêter. Bon les gendarmes ont réussi, et vos parents doivent quatre fois la valeur de votre logement à la mairie, mais rien de tout cela n'entache votre sérénité : vous êtes promis(e) à un brillant avenir, et l'aventure n'attend que vous désormais.

Quand votre lettre arrive quelques jours plus tard, c'est une évidence : cette année va être incroyable !

Pour le Chemin de Traverse, c'est au **chapitre 8** que ça se passe.


	5. Chapitre 5

**Chapitre 5**

Vous vous préparez à rejoindre à vos semblables avec une appréhension assez limitée. Vous savez tout ce qu'i savoir sur Poudlard et n'avez aucun doute quant à vos aptitudes magiques. Les sept années à venir seront du gâteau pour vous. Les doigts dans le nez la métamorphose, les potions et la botanique !

C'est ce qu'on verra…

En attendant, vous avez une liste de fournitures à cocher **au chapitre 7**. Rendez-vous sur le Chemin de Traverse pour adopter votre futur compagnon et récupérer votre baguette !


	6. Chapitre 6

**Chapitre 6**

Si vos parents se sont montrés soulagés que votre cas relève de la magie et non de la psychiatrie, et qu'ils ont congédié l'exorciste trouvé sur Internet à la réception de votre lettre d'admission à Poudlard, ils restent quand même sceptiques quant aux perspectives d'avenir pour les apprentis sorciers. Ça paye bien la magie ? s'est enquit votre mère. C'est pas un peu dangereux ? a renchéri votre père. Mais vous vous désintéressez complètement de ses basses questions matérielles pour vous concentrer sur la seule chose qui importe : serez-vous à votre avantage dans la longue robe noire obligatoire ?

La réponse à cette question brûlante au **chapitre 8**.


	7. Chapitre 7

**Chapitre 7**

Une fois évacué l'achat des fournitures basiques et peu personnalisées, vous pouvez enfin vous consacrer à des choix cruciaux. En voici justement un qui se profile : quelle créature vous tiendra compagnie loin de la maison, et saura afficher un standing digne de votre élégance naturelle ?

• Un persan racé, dédaigneux et un peu fourbe, qui vous a tout de suite fait bonne impression, vous dévisageant de ses yeux bleu foncé pleins de mystère. Le coup de foudre semble réciproque, puisque le digne félin vous a laissé l'approcher sans vous lacérer le visage de ses griffes impeccables, à la grande surprise du vendeur qui désespérait de refourguer le fauve à qui que ce soit depuis la plainte déposée à son encontre par les parents d'une fillette désormais borgne. Vous pouvez être certain(e) que Monseigneur Pompom de la Griffe Tordue – que vous pourrez rebaptiser – n'aimera personne d'autre que vous, et qu'aucun de vos camarades n'osera jamais poser la main sur vos affaires en sa présence.

Les croquettes haut de gamme de Monseigneur sont vendues au **chapitre 11**.

• Une licorne, vous ne vous contenterez pas de moins. Ou un dragon ou un hippogriffe, bref une créature qui en impose quoi, une bestiole pas commune qui fera des jaloux dans la cour de récré. En espérant que les rideaux de votre futur dortoir soient ignifugés.

Rendez-vous au **chapitre 13** pour tenter de convaincre vos parents que c'est une bonne idée.

• Vous portez votre dévolu sur un jeune hibou moyen duc au plumage d'une étonnante couleur sable et doté de grands yeux jaunes brillant déjà d'un amour inconditionnel. Fidèle, affectueuse mais un peu bruyante, Pumpkin, c'est le petit nom de cette adorable boule de plumes, saura vous réconforter après une mauvaise note ou une blague déplacée de Peeves.

La suite de vos achats au **chapitre 12**.


	8. Chapitre 8

**Chapitre 8**

Vous arpentez une longue rue animée, et vos yeux ronds comme des soucoupes papillotent avec émerveillement de boutique en boutique. Une foule de gens sûrs d'eux coiffés de chapeaux pointus vont et viennent sur le pavé, s'interpellant de temps à autres pour comparer leurs achats aux noms tous plus mystérieux les uns que les autres. Une bande de gamins de votre âge s'extasie devant le dernier modèle de balai volant (de ba-lai vo-lant !) en passant leurs mains grasses sur une vitrine fortement éclairée. Tout(e) à vos découvertes, vous ne regardez pas où vous allez et percutez un individu de trois fois votre taille qui vous contourne en grognant que ce genre de désagrément lui arrive rarement.

Après avoir erré un moment parmi les devantures alléchantes, vous sortez la liste de fournitures de votre poche, même si vous la connaissez par cœur à force de la relire tous les soirs avant de vous coucher. Il vous faut peu de temps pour identifier les destinations incontournables pour l'achat du matériel indispensable, et vous vous y dirigez d'un pas conquérant.

Quelle boutique êtes-vous particulièrement pressé(e) de visiter ?

• La ménagerie magique ! Vos parents, qui ont toujours prétexté une allergie aux poils pour empêcher l'invasion du canapé du salon par un compagnon à quatre pattes (mais ont sorti la même excuse pour éviter l'achat d'un poisson rouge), sont aujourd'hui prêts à vous laisser emporter avec vous l'animal de votre choix.

Direction le **chapitre 7** avant qu'ils ne changent d'avis.

• Farces et attrapes pour sorciers facétieux ! Le poil à gratter et le seau d'eau au-dessus de la porte, ce n'est rien à côté des opportunités que la magie vous offre d'exercer votre talent naturel pour vous attirer des ennuis. Hors de question de rater ça !

Filez tout droit au **chapitre 10**.

• Fleury et Bott ! Des livres, des livres, encore des livres recelant tout ce qu'il faut savoir sur ce monde fascinant qui vous ouvre les bras. Vous y trouverez toutes les réponses à vos questions et à bien d'autres que vous n'avez même pas imaginées… Existe-t-il une littérature fantastique chez les sorciers ? Trouverez-vous des manuels s'extasiant sur les bizarreries du monde moldu ? Les sorciers sont-ils parvenus à éviter la déferlante 50 nuances de Grey ?

La réponse au **chapitre 9**.


	9. Chapitre 9

**Chapitre 9**

Une foule d'enfants de votre âge se presse dans la librairie, et vous devez jouer des coudes pour atteindre les manuels obligatoires avant qu'ils ne soient en rupture de stock. La liste est longue mais vous prenez le temps de caresser amoureusement les couvertures de chacun des livres que vous attrapez, en essayant d'imaginer les mille et un secrets qu'ils recèlent. Une fois tous vos manuels soigneusement empaquetés, vous décidez de vous offrir un autre bouquin pour parfaire vos connaissances sur ce monde enchanteur qui vous ouvre les bras.

Des dizaines de tranches de cuir aux couleurs vives ou passées, alignées dans de hauts rayons de bois branlants, vous tendent les bras et semblent vous appeler (et je ne parle pas de cet ouvrage traitant des sirènes, qui émet effectivement un chant mélodieux légèrement hypnotique, ni de ce guide des créatures magiques armé de tentacules apparemment venimeuses).

Convaincu(e) à juste titre que ces deux exemplaires sont dangereux, vous hésitez finalement entre trois livres qui ont l'air prometteurs :

• _L'histoire de Poudlard_ , de Garius Tomkink. Une école qui envoie ses dossiers par hibou et demande à ses élèves de s'armer de baguettes magiques doit renfermer une grande variété de secrets étonnants qu'il vous tarde de découvrir. Avec ça, vous ne passerez pas un(e) crétin(e) face à vos futurs camarades, et vous pourrez même les régaler de vos anecdotes croustillantes. Quoi de mieux pour se faire des amis que d'étaler ses connaissances ?

La sortie de la boutique se trouve au **chapitre 15**.

• _Roueries et fourberies pour sorciers hardis_. 300 pages de mauvais coups dignes d'exclusion immédiate, de farces machiavéliques et de sorts et potions parfaitement inutiles, le rêve ! Avec ce précieux guide, vous êtes assuré(e) de vous faire une réputation d'entrée de jeu, que ce soit en transformant les pieds de votre voisins en éponges (p.122) ou en rallongeant la langue de votre enseignant de deux bons mètres (p.208).

Rendez-vous au **chapitre 16** pour parcourir cette mine d'informations.

• _Le Quidditch à travers les âges_. Apparemment, les balais que vous avez remarqués tout à l'heure en vitrine (les ba-lais vo-lants !) sont utilisés pour pratiquer un sport spectaculaire et dangereux, deux qualités que vous appréciez énormément. Il est inconcevable que vous ne soyez pas incollable sur cette activité avant votre entrée à l'école, d'où l'urgence de compulser cette mine d'information avec attention. D'autant plus qu'une lecture attentive ne sera pas de trop : en feuilletant le livre vous êtes tombé(e) sur des schémas tactiques incompréhensibles et des listes de figures aux noms improbables, et vous n'êtes même pas certain(e) d'avoir compris le but du jeu. Il est question de balancer une balle dans la tronche de l'adversaire, tout en l'attrapant et en marquant des buts avec ? Toute cette histoire mérite que vous vous y penchiez sérieusement.

Rendez-vous au **chapitre 17** pour éclaircir tout ça.


	10. Chapitre 10

**Chapitre 10**

Des explosions de toutes parts, des friandises alléchantes, des odeurs nauséabondes, tant de promesses de bons moments à passer débordent des rayons disposés partout autour de vous. Dans la petite boutique, chaque objet fait naître en vous de brillantes idées de revanche, de blague ou de cadeaux à offrir à vos amis. Comme vos parents (et oui ils sont toujours là, vous les aviez oubliés ?) ont l'air moyennement enthousiasmés par cet endroit (ce qui est compréhensible, puisqu'un pétard a explosé beaucoup trop près des oreilles de votre père, et qu'une boîte à insultes particulièrement véhémente s'en prend allègrement à votre mère depuis son entrée), vous les poussez gentiment vers la porte en leur promettant solennellement que vos intentions sont pures et que vous n'achèterez rien dans cette affreux – question de point de vue – magasin.

Evidemment, vous avez menti, et vous préparez à faire vos achats dès qu'ils ont le dos tourné. Pour ne pas éveiller leurs soupçons, vous ne pouvez prendre qu'un objet que vous glisserez discrètement dans votre poche.

Quel achat vous semble prioritaire ?

• Une plume à réplique cinglante pour des insultes inspirées et variées. De quoi vous éviter les réponses puériles du type «c'est celui qui dit qui y est » et autres « c'est toi le… » que vous affectionnez depuis votre entrée en primaire. Votre prose va enfin gagner en puissance, et vos écrits feront de vous le maître du dortoir.

Attention : ne pas utiliser pour un devoir. Ne fonctionne pas à l'oral.

Passez à la caisse au **chapitre 19**.

• Une boîte à flemme pour esquiver les corvées. Les désagréments causés par ces petites pastilles ne sont rien à côté de cours ennuyeux. Grâce à ces merveilles, vous pourrez passer la journée à fomenter de nouveaux plans diaboliques.

Attention : veiller à ingérer la pastille PUIS son antidote, une consommation inverse peut causer des dommages irréversibles tels qu'un hoquet persistant, un changement de coloration des sourcils, une irrépressible envie de chanter des chants de Noël ou un gonflement inopiné des joues.

Rendez-vous au **chapitre 20** avec votre marchandise.

• Des Feuxfous Fuseboum pour mettre l'ambiance dans le dortoir. Toujours d'humeur à faire la fête, vous les réservez pour une occasion spéciale comme votre anniversaire par exemple. Mettre le feu à votre chambre ou à vos camarades ne vous fait pas peur, et vous êtes persuadé(e) qu'ils vous le pardonneront si vous leur offrez un spectacle digne de ce nom. Vous vous trompez peut-être.

Attention : risque de brûlures graves. Les étincelles violettes ne sont pas comestibles. Les autres non plus.

Direction le **chapitre 18**.


	11. Chapitre 11

**Chapitre 11**

Même si ses croquettes, ses accessoires de toilette, son coussin doublé en soie et son collier incrusté de perles vous coûtent une fortune, vous êtes tout à fait comblé(e) par votre nouveau compagnon. Celui-ci ne délivre son affection qu'au plus méritant et a déjà pris vos géniteurs en grippe. Souverainement roulé en boule dans vos bras, il jette un regard narquois à la populace qui se masse sur le Chemin. Vous savez que derrière son air féroce se cache un petit cœur fragile dont l'état dépendra de vos bons soins, et vous êtes disposé(e) à entourer Pompom de tout le confort et de tout l'amour nécessaires.

Prochain arrêt : Ollivander, **chapitre 14**.


	12. Chapitre 12

**Chapitre 12**

Le vendeur vous félicite de votre choix, et vous confesse même sa tristesse à l'idée de se séparer de l'adorable Pumpkin. Le petit hibou, logé sur votre épaule, vous mordille l'oreille affectueusement tout en émettant des petits cris d'excitation. Vous pourrez compter sur elle pour mettre de l'animation dans votre dortoir. Déjà complètement gaga de votre nouvelle meilleure amie, vous acceptez cependant de la confier à vos parents le temps d'une dernière étape dans votre marathon shopping : l'achat de votre baguette.

Ollivander vous attend au **chapitre 14**.


	13. Chapitre 13

**Chapitre 13**

Confronté(e) au manque d'enthousiasme de vos parents et au fait que toutes les créatures de vos rêves sont moyennement domesticables, vous voilà contraint(e) de vous rabattre sur un animal moins grandiose. Certes, votre Boursouflet ne fera pas trop d'envieux, mais le violet est votre couleur préférée depuis toujours, et sa douceur compense (un peu) son incapacité à voler ou cracher du feu. D'un naturel peu rancunier mais un peu déçu(e) tout de même, vous affublez votre boule de poils d'un nom de dur à cuire totalement inapproprié. Attila le Mauve ne vous en remercie pas.

Espérons que vous ne rencontrerez aucune autre désillusion en allant chercher votre baguette au **chapitre 14**.


	14. Chapitre 14 - Ollivander

**Chapitre 14**

Une ambiance de recueillement règne dans le magasin désert. Malgré la poussière qui flotte dans les faibles rais de lumière que laissent filtrer les rideaux, vous êtes saisi(e) par l'atmosphère presque solennelle des lieux.

Tout en avançant sur la pointe des pieds vers le comptoir, vous vous dévissez le cou pour apercevoir les étagères croulant de petites boîtes aux étiquettes illisibles dans l'arrière-boutique. Un léger frisson parcourt votre dos quand vous réalisez que votre baguette se trouve tout près.

La petite sonnette sur laquelle vous appuyez brièvement émet un son strident bien plus fort que vous ne l'aviez prévu, mais aucun mouvement ne lui répond dans la pièce face à vous.

Alors que vous vous apprêtez à retenter votre chance, un vieil homme aux yeux perçants surgit derrière le comptoir, un fin sourire énigmatique aux lèvres. Il vous dévisage sans un mot, hoche la tête, puis vous tourne le dos en marmonnant quelques mots avant de disparaître dans son établi. Quand il revient, il tient contre lui un long étui dont il ôte le couvercle lentement pour en extraire l'objet de votre convoitise.

Mr Ollivander connaît son affaire, et vous ressentez une sensation de confort en saisissant la baguette qu'il vous tend, comme si vous veniez de retrouver un vieil ami perdu de vue.

A quoi ressemble la baguette qui vous a choisi(e) ?

• Assez épaisse pour que sa prise soit agréable contre votre paume, elle est courte et relativement souple. Son bois clair d'aspect un peu brut inspire la solidité.

Rendez-vous au **chapitre 21** pour passer à la caisse.

• Elégante, d'un bois noir très verni, elle émet un sifflement de bon augure en fendant l'air. Son manche délicatement ciselé et sa forme qui s'affine progressivement jusqu'à la pointe font naître en vous des envies de grandeur.

Direction le **chapitre 22** pour repartir avec.

• D'un beau bois brun très lisse, c'est une baguette rigide d'un diamètre moyen dont la prise est très confortable. Accrochant la faible lumière de la pièce, elle respire la puissance et vous ne voulez plus la lâcher.

La caisse se trouve au **chapitre 23**.


	15. Chapitre 15

**Chapitre 15**

Ah oui quand même, votre futur établissement a déjà plus de mille ans d'existence.

Ça en fait des kilomètres de devoirs, et des décennies d'heures de colle… Quoiqu'au Moyen-Age, les punitions devaient être un peu plus dissuasives, non ? Oh tiens, justement, il y a un chapitre sur la discipline.

…

OH MON DIEU ces gens sont fous ! Hors de question de s'installer dans une école qui pratiquait le… et la… Ouh non ! Bon, calmons-nous, ce genre de pratiques rétrogrades n'a plus cours aujourd'hui de toute évidence, on est au XXIème siècle tout de même.

…

« De nos jours, les enseignants préfèrent des sanctions moins extrêmes. Les cas les plus difficiles pourront par exemple être envoyés en exercice dans la Forêt interdite, peuplée de créatures potentiellement mortelles, ou être affectés au nettoyage de chaudrons dans les sous-sols, à condition de ne pas être exposés trop longtemps aux vapeurs toxiques des restes de potions périmées.

Il faut néanmoins noter qu'aucun élève n'est décédé des suites d'une punition depuis le XIXème siècle. »

Ah mais tout va bien alors ! Non vraiment, ça a l'air super sécure comme école, pas de souci à se faire.

BANDE DE TARÉS !

Encore sous le choc, vous vous acheminez péniblement jusqu'à la boutique d'Ollivander, au **chapitre 14**.


	16. Chapitre 16

**Chapitre 16**

Assis(e) dans une petite ruelle calme, vous vous empressez de déballer votre nouveau livre, tout(e) à votre hâte de mettre en branle votre génie diabolique. Quelle blague ouvrira votre ère de débauche et de chaos ? Qui sera votre première victime ? Ces questions et tant d'autres… devront attendre.

En effet, tout ne se passe pas comme prévu quand vous ouvrez enfin l'objet de votre convoitise.

A peine avez-vous entamé la lecture de la page de garde que toutes les lettres commencent à tomber une à une du papier. Un flot de P s'abat sur vos chaussures, un V manque de vous crever l'œil, et des voyelles aventureuses coulent dans votre pantalon, tandis qu'un M s'enfuit en sautillant sur le pavé.

Vous refermez le livre d'un geste sec, vexé(e) comme un pou, et enfournez rapidement le livre dans votre sac. Avec une légère impression de l'avoir bien mérité, vous vous relevez pour vous diriger vers la dernière étape de votre shopping, au **chapitre 14**.


	17. Chapitre 17

**Chapitre 17**

La vie est vraiment trop injuste. Alors que vous rêvassiez, une glace dans une main et votre précieux guide dans l'autre, à votre futur rôle de gardien/ne virtuose ou de poursuiveur/euse vedette (vous n'avez mis qu'un quart d'heure pour comprendre les postes et faire la différence entre les diverses balles), toutes vos illusions se sont envolées lorsque vous avez surpris une discussion entre un élève et sa petite sœur, une première année comme vous, très déçue d'apprendre qu'elle ne pourrait pas rejoindre l'équipe de sa maison cette année. Et vous la comprenez ! Pourquoi les activités potentiellement mortelles ne sont réservées qu'aux autres ?

Fulminant contre cette injustice, vous marchez lentement vers le **chapitre 14**.


	18. Chapitre 18

**Chapitre 18**

Vos précieux feux d'artifice maladroitement dissimulés sous votre veste, vous sortez de la boutique l'air de rien. Etant donné que la boîte dessine un rectangle parfaitement visible contre votre ventre, vos parents vous démasquent tout de suite et confisquent les fusées. Non seulement vous ne les reverrez pas de sitôt, mais en plus vos géniteurs ne vous lâcheront pas d'une semelle jusqu'à votre départ.

Votre avenir de génie du crime semble plus que compromis.

Pansez votre fierté et rendez-vous chez Ollivander pour finir la journée, **chapitre 14**.


	19. Chapitre 19

**Chapitre 19**

Une fois votre acquisition soigneusement dissimulée dans votre chaussette gauche, vous quittez le magasin les mains dans les poches et jurez à vos parents que vous n'avez rien acheté de dangereux ou de mauvais goût. Après une rapide inspection, ces derniers décident de vous croire et vous accompagnent gentiment à votre prochaine destination, au **chapitre 14**.

Spoiler alert : vous serez grillé(e) deux semaines plus tard, en envoyant une carte d'anniversaire à votre chère grand-mère avec la mauvaise plume. Mamie ne vous enverra pas d'argent à Noël et vous pourrez vous gratter pour recevoir ses délicieux cookies cette année.


	20. Chapitre 20

**Chapitre 20**

Heureusement pour vous, vous avez de grandes poches et rien ne laisse deviner votre achat lorsque vous sortez du magasin en sifflotant. Après avoir certifié à vos parents que vous n'aviez rien trouvé d'intéressant et que les rayons rengorgeaient d'arnaques sans intérêt, vous les suivez tranquillement sur le Chemin de Traverse en réfléchissant à vos prochains méfaits.

Méfiez-vous tout de même à ne pas abuser de votre nouveau truc, vos parents pourraient devenir suspicieux à l'égard des violents saignements qui vous prendront dans les jours à venir à chaque fois qu'il s'agira de laver la vaisselle ou de sortir les poubelles.

Conscient qu'un grand pouvoir implique de grandes responsabilités, vous vous dirigez sereinement vers la boutique d'Ollivander au **chapitre 14**.


	21. Chapitre 21

**Chapitre 21**

« Frêne, crin de licorne, 24,5 cm, déclare laconiquement le fabricant en reprenant sa création pour la remettre dans sa boîte d'origine. C'est un bon instrument, fiable et fidèle, qui ne vous fera jamais défaut. Idéal pour ceux qui n'aiment pas trop les mauvaises surprises. »

Vous hochez la tête sans réfléchir, tout(e) à votre satisfaction.

Ça y est vous y êtes, vous êtes un(e) sorcier(ère) !

Les larmes vous monteraient presque aux yeux à l'idée de tout ce que vous allez pouvoir accomplir.

Vous donnez son dû au commerçant puis regagnez la rue sur un petit nuage, un sourire béat aux lèvres. Le poids de la boîte qui frotte contre votre jambe vous ferait sautiller de joie si vous n'aviez pas peur du ridicule.

Prochaine étape : le Poudlard Express, **chapitre 24** !


	22. Chapitre 22

**Chapitre 22**

Vous reposez la baguette avec précaution, légèrement intimidé(e) mais décidez de la reprendre aussitôt. A partir de maintenant, vous ne vous séparerez plus jamais de votre nouvelle compagne.

« Nous disons donc bois d'aubépine et ventricule de dragon, 31 cm. Attention, c'est une baguette très sophistiquée et puissante, mais elle pourra se montrer capricieuse si vous n'en prenez pas le plus grand soin.

\- Je ferai attention, promettez-vous sincèrement.

\- Dans ce cas il n'y a pas de raison que vous n'accomplissiez pas de grandes choses. »

Vous n'en demandiez pas moins et quittez le magasin ravi(e) de votre achat.

La boîte de rangement déjà reléguée au fond d'un sac, vous contemplez amoureusement votre baguette, rêvant aux exploits qui vous accomplirez bientôt tous les deux.

Et dire qu'il faut encore attendre plus de deux semaines avant de pouvoir l'utiliser !

Pour accélérer le temps et rejoindre la voie 9 ¾ , passez au **chapitre 24**.


	23. Chapitre 23

**Chapitre 23**

Agitant avec enthousiasme votre trouvaille dans tous les sens, vous faites à peine attention au fabricant lorsqu'il vous la présente :

« Plume de phénix et saule, 28,5 cm. Idéale pour les sortilèges puissants, elle perdra de sa force si son propriétaire ne satisfait pas ses ambitions ou déroge à ses principes.

\- Vraiment ? demandez-vous, alarmé(e).

\- Il n'y a rien à craindre, si elle vous a choisi(e) c'est que vous en avez les moyens. »

Rassuré(e), vous regagnez la rue en chantonnant.

La baguette, réchauffée dans le creux de votre main, est déjà parfaitement à sa place près de vous, et vous ne doutez pas de tout ce qui vous attend maintenant que vous êtes armé(e) pour affronter les découvertes à venir.

En rentrant chez vous après cette journée bien remplie, vous commencez à vous préparer avec optimisme.

La rentrée arrive au **chapitre 24**.


	24. Chapitre 24

**Chapitre 24**

« Choupinou loulou d'amour ! appelle un parent affectueux depuis la cuisine. Dépêche-toi si tu ne veux pas rater le train ! »

Le jour J est arrivé, après des semaines d'attente à trépigner dans votre chambre et à prononcer des formules totalement imaginaires (même si vous avez brièvement cru que « Makus Richus » ferait réellement pleuvoir des billets de 100 sur votre lit).

Ce soir vous serez couché(e) dans votre dortoir à Poudlard ! Après vous être fait péter la panse au banquet de Poudlard ! En descendant du Poudlard Express ! Vous avez passé toute la soirée d'hier et une partie de la nuit à répéter « Poudlard » en boucle, sur les tons et sous toutes les formes, et en gardez apparemment des séquelles.

Entre ça, la douceur de votre couette et le surnom ridicule dont vous affuble votre géniteur, on comprendrait que l'envie de se lever vous fasse défaut. Qu'en est-il ?

• Pas besoin de sommeil quand on est jeune ! Vous dormirez quand vous serez mort(e). Si l'excitation vous a empêché de trouver le sommeil, elle vous maintiendra aussi en forme toute la journée. Comment ne pas sauter du lit à l'idée de tout ce qui vous attend ?

Vous éteignez votre réveil d'une main, ouvrez les volets de l'autre (soit vous avez de très longs bras soit vous dormez – vous aussi ! – dans une sorte de placard) et sautez dans vos vêtements soigneusement préparés la veille avant de vous précipiter vers la cuisine pour le petit déjeuner.

La voie 9 ¾ c'est au **chapitre 26**.

• Oui alors qui dit rentrée dit fin des vacances (génie !), c'est-à-dire suspension des grasses matinées pour une durée indéfinie. Donc pas de panique, le train ne part pas à l'aube non plus, vous pouvez bien vous accorder encore dix minutes de ronflements intensifs.

Rejoignez les autres au **chapitre 25** dès que vous daignez ouvrir les yeux.

* * *

 _Here we are_ pour la suite ! Une dizaine de chapitres livrés aujourd'hui, bonne lecture à vous !


	25. Chapitre 25

**Chapitre 25**

SBLAAAAAAM !

Vous entendez ce bruit ? C'est celui de votre carrière dans la magie qui se fracasse par terre.

Accessoirement (le service des urgences en est témoin) c'est aussi le bruit de votre nez qui s'éclate contre le mur de King's Cross.

Et oui gros(se) malin(e), le monde appartient à ceux qui se lèvent tôt. Vos dix minutes se sont transformées en vingt, qui ont viré à la bonne demi-heure, et malgré votre course digne d'un Fast & Furious du chariot à roulettes, vous avez raté le train de peu et percuté violemment l'accès à la voie, vous étalant magistralement devant un groupe de touristes munis (comme tous bons touristes) de leurs appareils photo et autres caméscopes pour immortaliser votre humiliation à tout jamais.

Du coup, cette année, ce sera collège du quartier pour vous, en croisant les doigts pour que Dumbledore voie la vidéo (qui circule déjà sur le net), vous prenne en pitié, et accepte de vous reprendre l'année prochaine.

Retour à la case départ ! Ne passez pas par la case 1ère année, ne recevez pas 100 gallions.


	26. Chapitre 26

**Chapitre 26**

Des panaches de fumée blanche envahissent le quai et entourent toutes les silhouettes d'un voile flou, mais la locomotive d'un rouge éclatant reste bien visible juste devant vous. Des dizaines de familles adressent les dernières recommandations à leurs rejetons pressés de rejoindre leurs amis, et chouettes et hiboux émettent des cris stridents perchés dans leurs cages.

Vous traversez la foule bruyante jusqu'au milieu du train, tractant vos parents derrière vous, à la fois pressé(e) de partir et désolé(e) d'être séparé(e) de vos proches. Après moult accolades et promesses de s'écrire régulièrement (bien que vous ayez dû signifier à votre père que non, trois lettres par jour n'était pas un quota acceptable) vous grimpez enfin en voiture quelques minutes avant le départ.

Oscillant dans le couloir, la cage de votre compagnon au bout du bras, vous avisez un compartiment presque vide dans lequel se tient un autre enfant de votre âge, occupé à faire de grands signes à sa mère de l'autre côté de la vitre. Lorsque le train s'ébranle enfin, il adresse un dernier salut en direction du quai avant de s'effondrer sur la banquette en soupirant. Lorsqu'il avise votre présence, il se redresse et vous invite d'un sourire timide à le rejoindre.

« Entre, je t'en prie. »

Après quelques contorsions pour poser la cage à côté de vous sans éborgner votre voisin, vous prenez place en vous présentant.

« Salut, répond l'autre avec entrain. Moi c'est Paul Aubrey, mais je préfère qu'on m'appelle Aubrey.

\- Enchanté(e) Pa… Aubrey, répondez-vous. C'est ta première année ?

\- Yep, je flippe un peu.

\- Pareil. »

La conversation se poursuit sur le même ton, et le garçon vous est vite très sympathique. Il a la peau très pâle, parsemée de tâches de rousseur, des grands yeux brun foncé et une chevelure auburn à la discipline pour le moins aléatoire. Vous apprenez au cours de la discussion que seule sa mère est une sorcière, et qu'elle n'a jamais révélé à son père qu'elle était une sorcière pendant les dix ans qu'a duré leur mariage. Aujourd'hui encore, et malgré la garde alternée instaurée pour lui et sa petite sœur, son père pense encore qu'il part dans un internat chic quelque part au pays de Galles.

En partageant avec vous sa provision de chocogrenouilles, le garçon vous confesse ses soupçons quant aux méthodes employées par sa mère pour convaincre son père de le laisser partir.

« Il était pas chaud au départ, explique-t-il, et puis un jour : pouf ! il voyait plus où était le problème.

\- Et il va pas s'étonner quand il va recevoir de tes nouvelles par hibou ?

\- Non, je dois envoyer son courrier à une agence spéciale qui va lui faire parvenir par la poste moldue.

\- Ce serait pas plus simple de lui dire la vérité ?

\- Si, mais ma mère m'a menacé de me coller la langue au palais si je tentais de lui expliquer… »

Aubrey a bien d'autres hauts faits maternels à vous raconter, et le voyage passe vite grâce à ses révélations. Quand le train atteint la gare de Pré-au-Lard, vous avez l'impression que le voyage n'a duré que quelques minutes. Au moment de descendre sur le quai, l'impatience et le doute vous submergent de nouveau. Vous voilà à quelques minutes de la Répartition et du début de votre apprentissage.

La rencontre avec le Choixpeau se fait au **chapitre 27**.


	27. Chapitre 27

**Chapitre 27**

Avez-vous jamais vu rien de plus beau que cet immense château illuminé de toutes parts ? Les reflets des lampions sur le lac noir dansent entre les barques, et vous vous laissez bercer par le remous, les yeux rivés sur Poudlard qui se dévoile soudain devant vous.

Un soupir collectif monte parmi vous quand vous accostez sur l'autre rive.

Serrés en rang d'oignons, les élèves se pressent derrière le professeur McGonagall pour rejoindre la Grande Salle, qui, comme vous pouvez le voir lorsqu'elle pousse les hautes portes de bois ouvragées, porte bien son nom.

Vous n'avez pas souvenir d'avoir vécu moment plus intimidant que cette longue traversée entre les tables à tréteaux autour desquelles sont assis des dizaines d'élèves en robes noires, qui dévisagent les nouveaux avec curiosité.

Arrivés face à l'estrade où siègent les professeurs, vous attendez avec appréhension que vienne votre tour.

Il arrive au **chapitre 28**.


	28. Chapitre 28 - Le Choixpeau

**Chapitre 28**

Ça y est, le moment que vous attendiez depuis des semaines est arrivé. Vous allez enfin découvrir à quelle maison vous appartenez.

A l'appel de votre nom, vous prenez une grande respiration et avancez d'un pas vacillant jusqu'au centre de l'estrade. Face à une marée de visages curieux, vous prenez place sur le petit tabouret et attendez le verdict.

Le Choixpeau, qui glisse sur votre frêle petit front, a quelques questions à vous poser pour vous affecter au mieux. Répondez-y honnêtement, et n'oubliez pas de noter le nombre de points que vous rapporte chaque réponse.

* * *

Votre couleur préférée

Bleu : 5

Blanc : 10

Noir : 20

Violet : 15

* * *

Votre créature magique préférée

Licorne : 10

Sombral : 15

Dragon : 5

Occamy : 20

* * *

Votre professeur préféré

Rogue : 20

Flitwick : 10

McGonagall : 15

Hagrid : 5

* * *

Le professeur que vous aimez le moins

« Maugrey » : 10

Lockhart : 20

Ombrage : 5

Trelawney : 15

* * *

Votre plus grande qualité

Confiance en soi : 5

Loyauté : 10

Curiosité : 15

Détermination : 20

* * *

Votre principal défaut

Trop de confiance en soi : 5

Difficulté à s'ouvrir aux autres : 15

Naïveté : 10

Snobisme : 20

* * *

Vous ne voudriez pas qu'on dise de vous

Il/elle n'a jamais rien accompli : 20

On ne peut pas lui faire confiance : 10

Il/elle est stupide : 15

Jamais entendu parler de cette personne : 5

* * *

L'animal dont vous vous sentez proche

Un ours, une bête puissante qui en impose : 5

Une abeille, pour faire partie d'une entreprise plus grande que vous et ne jamais être seul(e) : 10

Un castor, avec de grands projets pour améliorer votre environnement : 15

Un loup, souvent incompris et qu'il vaut mieux éviter de fâcher : 20

* * *

Votre principal objectif dans la vie

Avoir une vie longue, heureuse et être bien entouré(e) : 10

Vivre le plus d'aventures possibles : 5

Parvenir au sommet de l'échelle sociale : 20

Contribuer au progrès de la société : 15

* * *

Séquence calcul mental : Additionnez tous vos points et rendez-vous au **chapitre 29** pour les résultats.


	29. Chapitre 29

**Chapitre 29**

Déterminez dans quelle fourchette vous vous trouvez et rejoignez la maison correspondante. Ce suspense insoutenable va prendre fin, courage !

Entre 45 et 80 points = **chapitre 30**.

Entre 80 et 115 points = **chapitre 31**.

Entre 115 et 150 points = **chapitre 32**.

Entre 150 et 180 points = **chapitre 33**.


	30. Chapitre 30

**Chapitre 30**

« GRYFFONDOR ! hurle le vénérable couvre-chef avec aplomb. »

Des hourras s'élèvent à la table des rouge et or, et vous les rejoignez en prenant la même teinte que leur blason. Les plus proches vous secouent énergiquement le bras dans une poignée de main fraternelle, puis le calme se fait de nouveau.

Face à vous, Aubrey, lui aussi assigné à Gryffondor, vous adresse un signe de félicitations.

Tous les ingrédients sont réunis pour passer une année réussie.

Après un banquet plus que respectable, complété par une intense discussion avec votre voisin concernant le taux d'obésité étonnamment faible chez les sorciers, eut égard à la quantité industrielle de nourriture ingurgitée ce soir, vous frétillez d'impatience à l'idée de découvrir votre dortoir.

Lorsque Dumbledore vous invite à quitter la Grande Salle, vous faites partie des premiers à bondir du banc, pressé(e) d'arpenter les couloirs de votre nouveau foyer.

Un individu grand, dégingandé, la peau pâle constellée de taches de rousseur, traverse la foule à contre-sens pour atteindre le petit groupe formé par vos camarades de première année.

« Bienvenue, tout le monde est là ? déclare-t-il avec un sourire chaleureux. Je m'appelle Evan Murphy, je suis l'un de vos préfets. C'est moi qui vais vous conduire à la salle commune. Ne me perdez pas, ne vous éloignez pas, ne vous laissez pas intimider. Suivez-moi ! »

Il tourne les talons dans un grand mouvement de cape majestueux, et vos courtes jambes de préado peinent à suivre le rythme. Accroché à votre épaule, Aubrey tente de ne pas se laisser distancer non plus.

La foule se disperse dans le hall des escaliers, et votre préfet, qui se rappelle de sa propre découverte du château avec nostalgie, vous laisse le temps de vous ranger sur le côté pour lever les yeux vers ce qui vous attend. Tout ce qui s'offre à vos yeux brille de mille feux dans la lumière des bougies, les murs recouverts de peintures à l'huile scintillent et les parquets cirés ne sont pas en reste. Les élèves se pressent sur les escaliers avant que ceux-ci ne changent de cap, et l'on s'interpelle bruyamment d'un étage à l'autre. Il ne reste bientôt plus grand-monde autour de vous, et Evan donne le signal du départ.

Vous restez coincés un moment au quatrième étage, faute d'escalier coopératif, mais profitez de l'occasion pour vous intéresser aux tableaux les plus proches. Une nuée de portraits de toutes les tailles et de toutes les époques présente autant de personnalités sans doute parmi les plus fameuses et grandioses du monde magique. Nombre de sorciers et sorcières barbus (sans doute un sortilège ayant mal tourné, ou une mode médiévale heureusement disparue) vous dévisagent entre leurs paupières mi-closes, les moins discrets chuchotent sur votre passage :

« Regardez la fournée de la rentrée, ne sont-ils pas plus petits chaque année ? murmure une jolie sorcière à sa voisine beaucoup moins gracieuse.

\- Quelle allure ! renchérit un homme assis sur le dos d'un dragon endormi. Ils m'ont l'air assez faibles.

\- Hic ! hoquète un bonhomme rougeaud placé au-dessus. M'ont l'air d'avoir soif ces p'tiots ! Hic !

\- C'est l'inventeur de la Bièraubeurre, explique Evan. Il a inventé la boisson alcoolisée la moins alcoolisée qui soit, mais il était toujours saoul. Un vrai exploit.

\- Rassure-moi, ce n'était pas un Gryffondor ? demande une fille debout près de vous.

\- Euh… Eh vous, éloignez-vous du bord ! ordonne le préfet en s'éloignant prestement.»

Vous qui vous essoufflez en général à la simple idée de sortir du lit, avez monté les sept étages avec une agilité inédite. C'est fièrement que vous vous arrêtez devant un immense portrait en pied présentant une femme effectivement enrobée, trônant dans un décor désuet vêtue de sa robe rose. Couvant votre petit groupe d'un regard tendre, elle salue gentiment votre guide de la tête.

« C'est ici que se trouve notre entrée, annonce ce dernier. Il y a un mot de passe à prononcer pour que le tableau pivote. Si vous l'oubliez, pas la peine d'essayer de négocier avec elle, c'est compris ? En ce moment, le mot de passe est : lewisie. Evitez de l'écrire quelque part et de le perdre, s'il vous plait. »

Alors que vous articulez silencieusement le précieux sésame pour le mémoriser, le tableau bascule pour dévoiler une pièce ronde, douillette et accueillante, propice à la détente. Des fauteuils joufflus et des tapis moelleux parsèment la pièce, et un feu de cheminée réchauffe l'atmosphère déjà conviviale de l'espace. Plusieurs élèves se sont installés en petits groupes pour se raconter leurs vacances, mais vous les contournez pour atteindre les accès des dortoirs.

La première chose que vous faites en entrant dans votre nouvelle chambre est de vous promettre de vous lever aux aurores le lendemain pour observer le soleil se lever sur le parc. La vue doit être sublime depuis votre tour. En attendant, vous choisissez votre lit, tout en balayant de votre esprit une pensée malvenue : n'allez-vous pas finir par vous lasser de tout ce rouge ?

Rendez-vous au **chapitre 37** pour assister à votre premier cours de l'année.


	31. Chapitre 31

**Chapitre 31**

« POUFSOUFFLE ! s'exclame le Choixpeau avec un ton assourdissant qui vous vrille les tympans. »

Quittant l'estrade en vacillant, vous sautillez gaiement vers la gauche de la salle, où vous attendent vos nouveaux camarades. Ces derniers ne cessent d'applaudir, et certains d'entre eux poussent même l'hospitalité jusqu'à se lever pour vous serrer dans leur bras.

Face à ce flot d'amour, vous vous asseyez au bout de la table, éreinté(e) par toutes ces émotions. Aubrey, déjà installé à la même table, vous assène un coup de coude amical.

Rassuré(e) par cet accueil chaleureux, vous regardez avec ébahissement la table se couvrir de mets délicieux, tandis que les conversations reprennent joyeusement autour de vous.

Après un banquet plus que respectable, complété par une intense discussion avec votre voisin concernant le taux d'obésité étonnamment faible chez les sorciers, eut égard à la quantité industrielle de nourriture ingurgitée ce soir, vous frétillez d'impatience à l'idée de découvrir votre dortoir.

Lorsque Dumbledore vous invite à quitter la Grande Salle, vous faites partie des premiers à bondir du banc, pressé(e) d'arpenter les couloirs de votre nouveau foyer.

Une jeune fille à la peau mate, la tête hérissée de petites tresses entremêlées de perles colorées, traverse la foule à contre-sens pour atteindre le petit groupe formé par vos camarades de première année.

« Bienvenue, tout le monde est là ? déclare-t-elle avec un sourire chaleureux. Je m'appelle Mary Thompson, je suis l'un de vos préfets. C'est moi qui vais vous conduire à la salle commune. Ne me perdez pas, ne vous éloignez pas, ne vous laissez pas intimider. Suivez-moi ! »

Elle tourne les talons dans un grand mouvement de cape majestueux, et vos courtes jambes de préado peinent à suivre le rythme. Accroché à votre épaule, Aubrey tente de ne pas se laisser distancer non plus.

La foule est dense à la sortie de la Grande Salle, et vous êtes balloté(e) de toutes parts. Heureusement, votre guide bifurque rapidement vers un petit couloir faiblement éclairé, loin de la masse qui se presse déjà dans les escaliers mouvants.

« Notre dortoir est le plus accessible, vous n'aurez pas à monter des kilomètres d'escalier pour aller vous coucher, et ça c'est appréciable ! se réjouit Mary en se frottant les mains. »

Après quelques marches à descendre, le couloir s'élargit, et les torches placées régulièrement sur les murs de pierre confèrent à l'espace une ambiance mystérieuse.

Soudain, une petite créature surgit sur le côté, martelant le sol d'un pas pressé, le visage obstinément baissé. Elle détale à toute vitesse en apercevant le groupe et s'efface dans un recoin sombre.

« C'est un elfe de maison, chuchote la préfète. Il travaille aux cuisines, c'est-à-dire… ici ! »

Elle désigne d'un geste triomphant un grand tableau représentant une appétissante coupe de fruits plus vraie que nature, dont la présence semble incongrue dans un tel sous-sol.

« C'est votre point de repère, l'entrée de notre salle commune est juste un peu plus loin. »

Votre petite troupe reprend sa marche mais s'arrête rapidement dans ce qui semble être un cul-de-sac. Devant vous, un tas d'immenses tonneaux n'ayant visiblement pas été déplacés depuis longtemps masquent le mur contre lequel ils sont appuyés.

Mary, après avoir invité ses ouailles à former un arc de cercle autour d'elle, se penche sur l'un des tonneaux et frappe quelques coups légers sur son couvercle. Elle a à peine le temps de se redresser que celui-ci pivote pour laisser voir un accès circulaire menant à une vaste pièce fortement illuminée. Maintenant le couvercle ouvert d'une main, elle explique :

« Retenez-bien quel est le bon couvercle surtout. Gare à ceux qui se tromperaient ! Si vous voulez bien me suivre. »

Elle se penche légèrement pour entrer puis se poste au milieu de la salle, saluant d'un geste de la tête les élèves déjà présents.

Vous entrez à votre tour, et posez finalement les pieds dans votre nouveau foyer. C'est une vaste pièce circulaire assez encombrée de meubles clairs et de plantes accrochées, suspendues ou posées sur le moindre espace libre. Il y fait chaud, grâce à une grande cheminée dominée par un portrait qu'on vous présente comme celui de la fondatrice de la maison, et on s'y sent tout de suite parfaitement à son aise. Les longues soirées d'hiver doivent être délicieuses enfoncé(e) dans l'un de ses fauteuils.

Mais la préfète ne vous laisse pas le temps de rêvasser, elle traverse déjà la pièce pour vous guider jusqu'aux dortoirs.

Dans le vôtre, la malle dont vous ne vous étiez pas soucié(e) depuis votre descente du train attend sagement au pied d'un lit recouvert d'un épais plaid en patchwork, sous lequel il vous tarde de vous glisser.

Si l'excitation de commencer les cours ne vous démangeait pas, il aurait été très difficile de quitter cette chambre demain matin.

C'est au **chapitre 36** qu'a lieu votre premier cours de l'année !


	32. Chapitre 32

**Chapitre 32**

« SERDAIGLE ! annonce le chapeau chantant d'une voix haut perchée. »

Les aigles se lèvent comme un seul homme pour saluer leur nouveau/elle camarade, et vous adressent leurs plus sincères compliments lorsque vous prenez place à leurs côtés. Aubrey, posé en face de vous, participe à l'hommage collectif, tout heureux de vous savoir près de lui.

Satisfait(e), vous vous préparez à emmagasiner le plus de connaissances possibles pour rendre les vôtres fiers de vos progrès.

Après un banquet plus que respectable, complété par une intense discussion avec votre voisin concernant le taux d'obésité étonnamment faible chez les sorciers, eut égard à la quantité industrielle de nourriture ingurgitée ce soir, vous frétillez d'impatience à l'idée de découvrir votre dortoir.

Lorsque Dumbledore vous invite à quitter la Grande Salle, vous faites partie des premiers à bondir du banc, pressé(e) d'arpenter les couloirs de votre nouveau foyer.

Un jeune homme brun aux yeux brillants, un air concentré plaqué sur le visage, traverse la foule à contre-sens pour atteindre le petit groupe formé par vos camarades de première année.

« Bienvenue, tout le monde est là ? déclare-t-il avec un sourire chaleureux. Je m'appelle Peter Collins, je suis l'un de vos préfets. C'est moi qui vais vous conduire à la salle commune. Ne me perdez pas, ne vous éloignez pas, ne vous laissez pas intimider. Suivez-moi ! »

Il tourne les talons dans un grand mouvement de cape majestueux, et vos courtes jambes de préado peinent à suivre le rythme. Accroché à votre épaule, Aubrey tente de ne pas se laisser distancer non plus.

La foule se disperse dans le hall des escaliers, et votre préfet, qui se rappelle de sa propre découverte du château avec nostalgie, vous laisse le temps de vous ranger sur le côté pour lever les yeux vers ce qui vous attend. Tout ce qui s'offre à vos yeux brille de mille feux dans la lumière des bougies, les murs recouverts de peintures à l'huile scintillent et les parquets cirés ne sont pas en reste. Les élèves se pressent sur les escaliers avant que ceux-ci ne changent de cap, et l'on s'interpelle bruyamment d'un étage à l'autre. Il ne reste bientôt plus grand-monde autour de vous, et Peter donne le signal du départ.

Vous tâchez d'enregistrer le chemin emprunté mais perdez vite le nord. Entre les élèves qui se pressent autour de vous, les personnages des portraits qui naviguent d'un tableau à un autre et les escaliers qui bougent, impossible d'adopter le moindre point de repère. Lorsque vous quittez la cage d'escaliers pour retrouver un sol stable, vous auriez même été incapable de dire combien d'étages vous aviez monté. Demain matin, vous n'aurez qu'à suivre des élèves plus âgés, ou la douce odeur du bacon grillé, pour retrouver la piste de la Grande Salle.

Déjà, Peter prend la pose devant un haut panneau orné d'un bel heurtoir en cuivre, placé bien trop haut pour que n'importe quel élève de votre classe puisse espérer l'utiliser. Heureusement, ce n'est pas ce qu'on attend de vous, comme l'explique fièrement le préfet :

« Notre système de protection anti-intrus est inédit à Poudlard, se félicite-il. Il faut répondre à une énigme pour avoir le droit d'entrer.

\- Tout à fait, acquiesce le heurtoir (parce qu'après tout, pourquoi pas). Comme c'est votre première fois, en voici une facile :

Je suis le début de la fin,

Nécessaire au moindre effort,

Je mets de la chaleur en eux.

Qui suis-je ?

\- Oh non, ne comptez pas sur moi, sourit votre guide face à votre air découragé. Il faut que vous vous y habituiez.

\- Dans les autres maisons, ils doivent déjà être couchés, grogne Aubrey. »

Vous pensez connaître la réponse : **chapitre 34**.

Vous n'avez pas deviné la réponse : **chapitre 35**.


	33. Chapitre 33

**Chapitre 33**

« SERPENTARD ! clame le Choixpeau tout à coup. »

Les vert et argent vous réservent un accueil bruyant alors que vous cheminez entre les tables pour rejoindre la droite de la pièce. Très fier/ère, vous prenez place près de vos camarades en rendant leur sourire à tous ceux qui traversent votre champ de vision.

De l'autre côté de la table, Aubrey lève les deux pouces pour vous signifier son enthousiasme.

Vous êtes bien parti(e) pour voir tous vos projets s'accomplir.

Le banquet ne s'éternise pas, et très vite Dumbledore donne le signal du départ.

Une jeune fille à peau très pâle, de longs cheveux blond clair balayant son dos, traverse la foule à contre-sens pour atteindre le petit groupe formé par vos camarades de première année.

« Bienvenue, tout le monde est là ? déclare-t-elle avec un sourire chaleureux. Je m'appelle Fiona Fawley, je suis l'un de vos préfets. C'est moi qui vais vous conduire à la salle commune. Ne me perdez pas, ne vous éloignez pas, ne vous laissez pas intimider. Suivez-moi ! »

Elle tourne les talons dans un grand mouvement de cape majestueux, et vos courtes jambes de préado peinent à suivre le rythme. Accroché à votre épaule, Aubrey tente de ne pas se laisser distancer non plus.

La foule est dense à la sortie de la Grande Salle, et vous êtes balloté(e) de toutes parts. Heureusement, votre guide bifurque rapidement vers un petit couloir faiblement éclairé, loin de la masse qui se presse déjà dans les escaliers mouvants.

Après quelques marches à descendre, le couloir s'élargit, et les torches placées régulièrement sur les murs de pierre confèrent à l'espace une ambiance mystérieuse.

« Notre salle commune est enfouie dans les entrailles du château, explique Fiona. Ça peut avoir l'air glauque comme ça, mais attendez de voir avant de juger ! »

Trottinant sur ses pas, vous descendez une autre volée de marches et arpentez un couloir plus sombre avant de déboucher devant un mur de pierres d'aspect totalement banal.

« Il y a un mot de passe à donner pour pouvoir entrer, il change régulièrement alors tenez-vous au courant. En ce moment c'est : Felix Felicis. »

A ces mots, une porte se dessine dans le mur nu avant de s'écarter pour les laisser entrer dans la salle commune, une pièce allongée baignée dans une lumière étrange. Et pour cause…

« Est-ce qu'on est… ? balbutia un garçon à la voix bien grave pour ses onze ans.

\- Sous le lac ? compléta la préfète. Tout à fait. »

Les meubles élégants, les objets mystérieux et la décoration somptueuse perdent instantanément tout attrait à vos yeux, et vous vous précipitez contre l'une des grandes vitres de la pièce, le nez collé contre le verre froid. Il vous semble apercevoir des mouvements dans l'eau noire, et les jeux de lumière causés par les faibles remous vous hypnotisent pendant de longues minutes.

Soudain, un cri se fait entendre :

« Là ! Y a un truc qui a bougé, un truc énorme !

\- C'est sûrement le calmar géant, sourit Fiona. Il adore faire son show. D'ici quelques temps vous aurez l'impression que c'est un vieil ami.

\- Ouah ! s'émerveilla Aubrey, qui ne s'était clairement pas levé ce matin en espérant devenir pote avec un céphalopode magique. »

Il faut encore cinq bonnes minutes avant de convaincre tout le monde de s'éloigner de la vitre, mais la perspective de rejoindre un lit bien chaud est assez encourageante pour calmer vos camarades. Votre dortoir vous attend, avec ses lits à baldaquins élégants, et toujours cette délicate lumière aquatique qui vous berce très efficacement.

La journée suivante démarre au **chapitre 37**.


	34. Chapitre 34

**Chapitre 34**

Comme tous les membres de votre classe, vous prenez une pose inspirée et marmonnez les termes de l'énigme. C'est facile, selon le heurtoir… oh !

« La lettre F ! vous exclamez-vous, ravi(e). C'est la lettre F qui est au début du mot « fin », et dans « effort », et qui transforme « eux » en « feux » !

\- Bienvenue chez vous, répond le gardien des lieux. »

Soulagé(e), vous vous ruez dans la salle maintenant accessible, non sans avoir reçu une tape amicale sur l'épaule de la part de votre préfet.

La salle commune des Serdaigle vous met tout de suite à l'aise, tant elle respire l'élégance et la sophistication. Un haut plafond parsemé d'étoiles, une moquette douce, des fauteuils confortablement rembourrés et des étagères remplies de livres, tout semble vous inviter à la détente et à l'évasion.

Peter vous guide déjà vers les escaliers en colimaçon qui mènent au dortoir en vous souhaitant bonne nuit.

La première chose que vous faites en entrant dans votre nouvelle chambre est de vous promettre de vous lever aux aurores le lendemain pour observer le soleil se lever sur le parc. La vue doit être sublime depuis votre tour. En attendant, vous choisissez votre lit, tout en balayant de votre esprit une pensée malvenue, parfaitement disposé(e) à faire de beaux rêves dans cette ambiance si sereine.

Vos yeux s'ouvrent le lendemain sur le **chapitre 36**.


	35. Chapitre 35

**Chapitre 35**

Apparemment, vous n'êtes pas le/la seul/e à pédaler dans la semoule. Tous vos camarades se frottent nerveusement le menton en répétant sur tous les tons l'énoncé de la devinette. Peter, quant à lui, vous regarde vous exciter en souriant gentiment. Au bout de quelques secondes, il vous signale que vous êtes autorisés à vous concerter, et qu'il n'est pas rare que les énigmes les plus obtuses se résolvent en groupe.

« Quelqu'un a une idée ?

\- Plein, annonce une petite blonde sur votre droite. Mais aucune ne colle.

\- J'ai beaucoup trop mangé pour philosopher, renchérit un garçon immense.

\- Ça doit être… la vie. Ou la naissance ? lance Aubrey.

\- Quoi ?

\- Bah oui tu sais, le début de la vie, c'est aussi le premier pas vers la mort et tout…

\- Eh bah dis donc, t'es un optimiste ! commente la blondinette.

\- J'accepte cette réponse, déclare néanmoins le heurtoir tandis que la porte s'ouvre.

\- J'ai l'impression qu'on va s'éclater cette année… »

La salle commune des Serdaigle vous met tout de suite à l'aise, tant elle respire l'élégance et la sophistication. Un haut plafond parsemé d'étoiles, une moquette douce, des fauteuils confortablement rembourrés et des étagères remplies de livres, tout semble vous inviter à la détente et à l'évasion.

Peter vous guide déjà vers les escaliers en colimaçon qui mènent au dortoir en vous souhaitant bonne nuit.

La première chose que vous faites en entrant dans votre nouvelle chambre est de vous promettre de vous lever aux aurores le lendemain pour observer le soleil se lever sur le parc. La vue doit être sublime depuis votre tour. En attendant, vous choisissez votre lit, tout en balayant de votre esprit une pensée malvenue, parfaitement disposé(e) à faire de beaux rêves dans cette ambiance si sereine.

Rendez-vous dans quelques temps au **chapitre 36** pour la suite.


	36. Chapitre 36

**Chapitre 36**

Après une première nuit des plus paisibles, vous voilà enfin prêt(e) à conquérir le monde de la magie (euh calme-toi quand même, tu as 11 ans et tu sais à peine tenir ta baguette dans le bon sens hein, donc bon…).

A peine arrivés à table, vous et vos camarades recevez un conseil avisé de la part d'un deuxième année, qui, tout en vous tendant vos emplois du temps, vous propose gentiment :

« Je serais vous, je me calmerais sur le petit déjeuner. Votre premier cours de la journée, c'est initiation au vol. Enfin je dis ça… »

D'un coup l'excitation gagne le bout de la tablée. D'ici vingt minutes, vous pourriez être en train de prendre de la hauteur, de survoler la tête de vos amis ébahis par votre habilité, d'enchaîner les figures périlleuses… ou d'effectuer une douloureuse rencontre avec un mur de briques. Ne riez pas, c'est arrivé à beaucoup plus doué que vous. Toujours est-il que l'idée de ne pas s'alourdir inutilement à grands coups de porridge (oui vous êtes Britannique, donc vous raffolez du porridge. A Beauxbâtons ils sont plutôt toasts délicatement grillés, vaste sélection de quarante marques de céréales différentes et même du Nutella jaillissant d'une fontaine. A ce qu'il paraît. Mais bon, faites comme vous voulez…), bref cette phrase doit se terminer… ah oui, vous évitez de vous remplir l'estomac de plus de graisse que nécessaire afin d'avoir une chance de quitter le plancher des vaches en toutes dignité.

Si vous trouvez que ce petit déjeuner s'éternise, allez au chapitre… Non pas cette fois, finissez votre assiette et arrêtez de vous plaindre. Ingrat(e). Vous reprendrez bien un peu de jus de citrouille ?

Finalement, vous vous retrouvez sous le beau soleil écossais en rang avec les autres, un balai à vos pieds. L'heure serait venue de briller par vos talents de voltigeur mais le trac vous saisit à la gorge tel un Détraqueur presque amical.

Mme Bibine, qui en a vu d'autres, a appris au fil du temps qu'elle ne pouvait pas gérer autant de gamins volants d'un seul coup, et demande un volontaire qui servira de cobaye, pardon de mannequin de crash test, je veux dire d'exemple au reste de la classe. Un silence instantané enrobe votre petite assemblée, que personne ne semble décidé à quitter par la voie des airs.

Il est temps pour vous de prendre les choses en main :

• Courageux/se, mais pas téméraire, vous pensez qu'Aubrey ferait un parfait candidat au décollage et lui faites discrètement signe de se proposer, afin de devenir le héros de la classe.

Voyons s'il suit vos précieux conseils au **chapitre 38**.

• Téméraire (ou inconscient(e), le diagnostic est un peu flou), vous levez fièrement une main légèrement tremblotante (qui semble indiquer que vous n'êtes pas si inconscient(e) que ça finalement, ou que vous êtes sous l'emprise de substances illicites, on ne vous félicite pas). Si quelqu'un doit s'envoler en premier, ça ne peut être que vous. D'abord parce que vous avez toujours été un/e aventurier/ère, ensuite parce que vous êtes juste le héros de cette histoire (on est quand même au chapitre 36, il serait temps que ça rentre non ?). Lancez-vous, vous n'avez rien à perdre. A part quelques os, mais ça repousse vite.

L'infini et au-delà, c'est au **chapitre 39**.


	37. Chapitre 37

**Chapitre 37**

Le lendemain, vous êtes en mesure de confirmer votre première impression : on dort merveilleusement bien dans ces lits à baldaquin. Si Internet n'était pas un gros mot ici et que globalement l'endroit n'était pas censé être secret, le château collectionnerait certainement les commentaires élogieux sur TripAdvisor. Le petit déjeuner gargantuesque qui vous est servi dans la Grande Salle ne fait que renforcer votre bonne humeur, et vous êtes tout à fait disposé(e) à entamer la longue journée qui s'annonce. Ça tombe bien, car les emplois du temps circulent dans les rangs et le verdict tombe : ce matin c'est double cours de potions puis botanique pour vous.

En empruntant l'accès au sous-sol, un constat vous frappe soudainement : vous êtes scolarisé(e) dans une école qui propose certains de ses cours dans un DONJON. Vous n'aviez jamais envisagé ça comme un critère d'excellence scolaire mais maintenant, vous ne pouvez plus en passer. Vous auriez sûrement pris plus de plaisir à apprendre à poser une division si votre instituteur avait porté une cape, et l'apprentissage de la lecture aurait eu plus d'intérêt s'il avait eu lieu dans un sous-sol humide et baigné de mystère (cela dit, on est en droit de se demander si votre enfance aurait été la même si vous aviez passé l'essentiel de votre temps dans une cave).

Assis(e) avec Aubrey derrière un petit chaudron de cuivre, vous attendez avec impatience de découper, écraser et mélanger les ingrédients de mixtures parfumées, de filtres enchanteurs et autres baumes malicieux (effectivement, il faut avoir eu cours dans une cave toute sa vie pour penser que « malicieux » est un qualificatif approprié pour un baume).

Lorsque le professeur Rogue fait son entrée, le silence se fait immédiatement dans la salle. Il traverse rapidement la pièce, se retourne dans un mouvement de cape parfaitement calculé, et lance à votre chétive assemblée une œillade déjà fatiguée.

« Il y a peut-être, avec la plus grande des chances, deux ou trois d'entre vous qui ne s'avéreront pas totalement décevants et sauront appliquer mes consignes correctement. A ceux-là je promets un apprentissage long et passionnant qui les amènera à repousser les limites de ce qu'ils croient être possible. Quant à l'écrasante majorité d'entre vous qui tient plus du singe que de l'être humain, tâchez juste de ne pas nous ralentir et de limiter le nombre de chaudrons endommagés à une quantité raisonnable. »

Vous hochez la tête vigoureusement, les sourcils légèrement froncés afin de vous donner un air le moins simiesque possible. A côté de vous, Aubrey jette discrètement un regard autour de lui pour essayer de déterminer qui, dans la classe, se montrera capable de répondre aux attentes du maître de potions. A la vue des expressions hagardes des Gryffondor comme des Serpentard, il semble assez perplexe quant aux chances de survie des chaudrons susmentionnés.

« Pour commencer, reprend le professeur qui semble parvenu à la même conclusion que votre voisin, nous allons tenter d'établir votre niveau avec la réalisation d'une potion d'une facilité enfantine. Il va sans dire que je serais extrêmement… mécontent, si certains d'entre vous accomplissaient l'exploit de rater cette préparation. »

Un bref moment d'agitation survient alors, et tous les élèves présents s'agitent sur leurs sièges avec une nervosité évidente. Le professeur Rogue y met fin d'un geste sec de la main.

« Avant de vous précipiter vers les étagères comme des bêtes affamées pour malmener mes ingrédients, je ne saurais que trop vous conseiller de lire une première fois la recette qui se trouve à la page 9 de votre livre. Ensuite, et seulement ensuite, vous pourrez vous lever et commencer votre désolante entreprise de mixage. Vous avez quarante minutes. »

Vous échangez un regard avec votre binôme avant de vous pencher sur votre livre. Comme promis, la recette ne comporte que peu d'ingrédients et aucune opération complexe. Vous commencez à dresser la liste de ce dont vous aurez besoin, une grande partie se trouvant déjà près de vous.

Malheureusement, le quatrième ingrédient ne vous dit rien, pas plus qu'à Aubrey qui hausse les épaules.

« C'est quoi le cranson officinal ? demande-t-il.

\- J'espérais que tu le saurais… Bon je vais voir dans l'étagère, et toi tu commences la préparation ?

\- Ça me va. »

Vous vous redressez, posez vos mains de part et d'autre de votre chaise et jetez un œil autour de vous, puis :

« Personne d'autre ne se lève, chuchotez-vous à votre voisin, occupé à essayer de doser une poudre joliment rosée.

\- Et ?

\- Et bah peut-être que le canson machinal est déjà sur la table ?

\- Je crois pas, on a regardé trois fois.

\- Et ça, c'est quoi ? demandez-vous en saisissant une petite chose noire. On n'a pas prévu de l'utiliser.

\- C'est pas du cranson officinal, réplique Aubrey sans lever les yeux de son chaudron.

\- Mais je croyais que tu savais pas ce que c'était ?

\- Je sais pas, mais ça s'en est pas. »

Vous restez un moment interdit(e) par l'absurdité de cet échange. Aubrey, voyant que vous ne bougez plus, vous explique :

« C'est marqué là : le cranson c'est une plante, et ce que tu tiens, c'est pas une plante, c'est un insecte.

\- C'est pas un… AH ! Il a bougé ! »

Vous reposez vivement la bestiole et posez rapidement un verre dessus pour l'empêcher de filer. Aucun de vos camarades ne s'est éloigné de sa table.

« Mais alors pourquoi c'est là ? pestez-vous en regardant l'insecte s'agiter dans sa prison de verre.

\- Ça doit être un piège, tente Aubrey.

\- En fait faire une potion c'est comme monter un meuble Ikea. Les instructions sont pas claires, et à la fin il reste un truc que tu sais pas où mettre.

\- Un meuble quoi ?

\- Laisse tomber, je vais chercher le chanson.

\- Le cranson.

\- Le cranson. »

Après un dernier coup d'œil aux chaudrons de vos camarades, vous glissez lentement de votre chaise et marchez sur la pointe des pieds vers le seul meuble laissé ouvert par le professeur. Il s'agit d'un petit placard comportant une grande variété de fioles et de plantes en tout genre. Après un rapide examen, il s'avère que seules deux plantes sont présentes en quantité suffisante pour alimenter les potions de toute la classe, vous concluez donc que c'est forcément l'une d'entre elle qu'il vous faut. Mais laquelle ?

• Une adorable petite plante d'aspect bien inoffensif, dotée de longues tiges vert tendre et de petites grappes de fleurs blanches.

Déposez-là dans votre chaudron au **chapitre 42**.

• Un végétal touffu aux larges feuilles sombres et veloutées, hérissé de petites baies orange.

Apportez-les à Aubrey au **chapitre 43**.


	38. Chapitre 38

**Chapitre 38**

Convaincu(e) que votre ami ferait un chevalier du ciel tout à fait acceptable, vous plongez les yeux dans les siens et agitez votre nez pour attirer son attention. Le pauvre ne semble pas vraiment comprendre vos signaux, et articule « Quoi ? » en haussant les épaules. Dans une vaine tentative de vous montrer plus explicite, vous gesticulez en battant l'air avec vos bras, dans une imitation d'oiseau peu convaincante. Face à la mine sceptique de votre camarade, vous vous faites deux promesses : premièrement, rayer le Taboo ou autres jeux de mime du programme des soirées du dortoir, puisque visiblement la communication non verbale ne vous convient pas. Deuxièmement, ne jamais regoûter ce fameux porridge, qui vous reste sur l'estomac.

Comme ce monologue intérieur s'accompagne de vigoureux battements d'ailes, vous finissez fatalement par attirer l'attention de votre professeur, toujours à la recherche d'une victime. Et sans vouloir généraliser, c'est souvent l'idiot(e) qui se prend pour un oiseau qui se retrouve collé(e) sur son balai sous les yeux mi admiratifs mi désolés de ses compagnons.

Je vous épargne les remarques qui ont suivi, essentiellement à base « puisque vous voulez tellement voler… » et autres « et dire que j'aurais pu intégrer les Tornades de Tutshill mais que Dumbledore m'a persuadée que l'enseignement était beaucoup plus valorisant… bla bla bla».

Toujours est-il que vous êtes maintenant solidement campé(e) sur vos jambes, devant un parterre de spectateurs occupés à numéroter vos abatis [c'est une expression de vieux, ça veut dire qu'ils s'attendent à vous retrouver en petits morceaux. J'ai moins de quarante ans, c'est promis. Moins de vingt-cinq même].

Vous la sentez venir la chute ?

Une fois installé(e) sur votre monture volante, un étrange sentiment de confiance vous submerge peu à peu. Après tout, vous êtes un/e sorcier/ère, vous vivez dans un monde où les demi-géants existent, tout est possible ! Lorsque vos pieds décollent du sol, un frisson d'excitation traverse votre corps pour vous chatouiller les orteils, qui frôlent justement les oreilles de votre voisin. Lentement, vous vous élevez dans une relative stabilité et découvrez avec émerveillement les reliefs du château depuis le ciel bas de ce début de septembre. Ce paysage enchanteur vous laisse sans voix, ce qui tombe bien puisqu'il n'y a pas un chat avec qui discuter là-haut. Sur la consigne de votre enseignante, vous vous penchez légèrement en avant pour redescendre, avant d'effectuer un atterrissage correct bien qu'un peu brutal.

Félicitations, vous l'avez fait !

Vous pouvez maintenant rejoindre votre prochain cours au **chapitre 44**.


	39. Chapitre 39

**Chapitre 39**

« Oui ? Nous avons notre volontaire, félicite Mme Bibine en vous invitant d'un signe de tête encourageant à vous placer près d'elle. »

Une main tendue devant vous, vous appelez votre monture d'un ton assuré, plein d'une confiance que vous êtes loin de ressentir. A votre grande surprise, le balai bondit dans votre main à peine votre premier « Debout ! » prononcé. On dirait bien que quelqu'un va finir la journée avec tous ses os…

Ne nous emballons pas, le plus difficile commence.

A califourchon sur votre balai, vous donnez un vigoureux coup de pied sur le sol pour amorcer votre montée. Celle-ci s'avère chaotique, car vous ne parvenez pas à tenir droit et tanguez dangereusement de droite à gauche. Prenez une grande inspiration, et stabilisez-vous rapidement avant de rejoindre le sol précipitamment !

Tout en oscillant, les mains serrées sur le manche de votre Comète, vous écoutez les consignes de votre professeur, qui vous intime de fixer un point au loin et de vous concentrer dessus.

Quel élément du paysage attire votre attention ?

• Le saule cogneur, qui vous apercevez maintenant que vous avez pris de la hauteur. L'arbre facétieux, endormi à cette heure, attise votre curiosité depuis que vous en avez entendu parler, mais c'est la première fois que vous avez l'occasion de l'observer dans son habitat naturel. Que de choses ce puissant végétal a dû voir dans sa longue existence ! Que de coups a-t-il dû asséner à de pauvres créatures sans défense ?

A contempler ainsi le roi du parc, vous oubliez instantanément où vous vous trouvez pour vous hisser tranquillement jusqu'au **chapitre 41**.

• Le chapeau du professeur McGonagall, sur lequel vous avez une vue plongeante depuis les airs. Parvenu(e) au niveau du troisième étage, vous regardez dans sa salle de classe à travers la fenêtre, et assistez en direct aux pitoyables tentatives d'un élève de transformer une chauve-souris en bonnet de bain. Si les cris d'indignation de l'animal, moins perçants que ceux de l'élève dépité, sont très divertissants, évitez quand même de trop vous approcher de la fenêtre, ou le professeur de métamorphose pourrait bien trouver instructif de vous changer en porte-serviette chauffant (on est quand même au nord de l'Ecosse, il fait frisquet, et puis vous valez plus qu'un porte-serviette ordinaire).

Sur ces considérations matérielles fascinantes, vous vous laissez flotter doucement sous les yeux admiratifs de vos camarades. Atterrissage au **chapitre 40**.


	40. Chapitre 40

**Chapitre 40**

Désormais parfaitement détendu(e) et confiant(e) concernant vos aptitudes au vol stationnaire, vous prenez votre courage à deux mains – sans lâcher le manche c'est mieux - pour tenter un virage suivi d'une petite accélération. Malgré un léger moment de doute au moment de freiner, vous vous en sortez plutôt bien et effectuez les quelques manœuvres demandées par Mme Bibine avec une relative agilité. Puis l'heure vient pour vos camarades de vous rejoindre et s'ensuit une dizaine de minutes d'anti-balai-tamponneurs, dont le but est de ne pas percuter les camarades les moins doués incapables de tenir leur trajectoire. Parfaitement à l'aise du haut de vos cinq minutes d'expérience de plus, vous vous permettez même de leur délivrer vos précieux conseils d'expert(e), ce qui vous vaut une réputation de frimeur/se de pro du balai.

Toutes mes félicitations, il est temps d'atterrir et de rejoindre le **chapitre 44**.


	41. Chapitre 41

**Chapitre 41**

Le concept de la consigne de base, c'était de fixer son attention sur un point stable, et donc immobile, de manière à rester stable soi-même.

Le saule cogneur, comme son nom l'indique de manière certes assez subtile, bah, il bouge.

Alors que vous contemplez avec émotion cet imposant arbre, un oiseau survole la scène jusqu'alors paisible. Dans une formidable détente, une longue branche du saule se déplie d'un seul coup, tel un fouet claquant l'air frais du matin, et percute violemment le pauvre volatile, catapulté derrière la cabane de Hagrid.

La surprise vous désarçonne, et un sursaut malheureux vous fait perdre l'équilibre. Votre balai se cabre et vous glissez lentement en arrière, vos mains glissent sur le bois vernis et la chute semble inexorable. Heureusement, votre monture perd de l'altitude, mais vous restez trop haut pour espérer vous en sortir indemne.

Quelques mètres plus bas, c'est la panique. Vos amis vous regardent vous débattre au-dessus de leur tête en poussant des cris désespérés, certains vous hurlent des consignes contradictoires.

Le balai glisse entre vos jambes et va s'écraser contre un mur, pendant que vous tombez comme une pierre vers la pelouse.

« Immobulus ! s'écrie Mme Bibine juste à temps. »

Figé(e) à quinze centimètres du sol, vous n'en menez pas large mais au moins, vous êtes sain/e et sauf/ve.

Presque déçu(e) de ne pas visiter l'infirmerie aujourd'hui, vous vous relevez dignement en faisant le vœu que les cours suivants soient moins dangereux, avant de vous rappeler que vous êtes à Poudlard et que donc, si, le risque de mourir dans d'atroces souffrances vous accompagnera constamment bien pendant les sept années à venir.

Essayez au moins de tenir le coup jusqu'au **chapitre 44**.


	42. Chapitre 42

**Chapitre 42**

Vous saisissez le végétal élu sans hésitation pour le rapporter à votre table. Vous réussissez même à garder une démarche à peu près assurée en passant devant le terrifiant maître des potions.

Aubrey a bien avancé de son coté, il vous demande d'écraser précisément onze fleurs de votre cranson et de les ajouter à la mixture qui glougloute paisiblement dans le chaudron. Il reste ensuite deux ingrédients à ajouter, puis vous mélangez le tout dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre comme l'exige la recette.

« La potion devrait devenir opaque et exhaler une odeur de pâquerette, lit Aubrey sur son manuel. Ça a quelle odeur les pâquerettes ?

\- A peu près celle-ci, j'espère, répondez-vous en humant le fruit de votre travail. »

Pour toute réponse, votre camarade hausse les épaules et commence à ranger le matériel, tandis que vous diminuez l'intensité de la flamme sous votre chaudron. Vous n'êtes pas parfaitement serein(e) mais gardez confiance en le talent de votre binôme, et en votre propre chance.

Le moment de vérité est arrivé, le professeur s'approche de votre duo, après avoir soupiré au-dessus des préparations de vos voisins, dont l'étonnante couleur vert vif vous hypnotise un instant.

Le professeur se penche sur votre potion, y plonge une pipette dont il examine la contenance à la lumière très relative des torches suspendues au plafond, et la replonge sèchement dans le chaudron.

« C'est acceptable, annonce-t-il au terme d'un suspense insoutenable. »

Sans plus d'encouragement, il passe au groupe suivant, mais votre camarade esquisse un soupir de soulagement.

Félicitations, vous êtes un(e) potioniste confirmé(e).

Vous pouvez passer au **chapitre 47**.


	43. Chapitre 43

**Chapitre 43**

« Euh, c'est normal que ça fasse ça à ton avis ? s'alarme Aubrey. »

S'il est normal que votre potion, au lieu de bouillonner tranquillement en adoptant une teinte beige, émette un sifflement strident en exhalant des volutes rouges pestilentielles ?

Vous n'êtes pas un(e) spécialiste, mais votre première intuition serait de répondre par la négative.

En fait, votre première intuition serait de vous jeter sous votre paillasse en hurlant « tous aux abris ! », ce qui paraît plus approprié étant donné que la fumée rouge dégagée par votre immonde mixture commence à envahir toute la pièce.

« Ça pique les yeux, gémit Aubrey en se cachant le visage derrière les mains. »

Vous êtes incapable de lui répondre, car vous venez de respirer les vapeurs de votre préparation et êtes saisi(e) d'une violente quinte de toux.

« Qui est responsable de cet empoisonnement ? rugit le professeur Rogue. »

Sa question ne trouvant d'autre réponse que des gémissements étouffés, il lève brusquement sa baguette en l'air, produisant un éclair blanc aveuglant qui parvient à percer le brouillard écarlate occupant désormais tout l'espace. La brume nauséabonde se dissipe rapidement, et quand vous êtes en mesure de voir votre chaudron, c'est pour vous apercevoir qu'il est vide.

« Cette négligence criminelle coûte 10 points à votre maison, annonce le maître des potions. »

Vous pourriez lui en vouloir pour ça, mais c'est plutôt vous-même que vous blâmez.

Allez, ce n'est pas si grave, vous aurez l'occasion de vous rattraper. Et de racheter un autre chaudron, parce que le vôtre est inutilisable.

Courage, rendez-vous au cours suivant au **chapitre 47**.


End file.
